


User XXXX Started Following You

by vobo_jihoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Wonwoo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Prince Mingyu, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meanie Oneshot, MinWon - Freeform, Omegle Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, meanie - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_jihoons/pseuds/vobo_jihoons
Summary: Waiting for the coffee to brew, Mingyu opened his notebook in search for someone to talk to on Omegle. He was about to lose hope and rant about that shitty site later when someone interesting appeared on the small screen.





	User XXXX Started Following You

This is the story of how a coffee artisan Kim Mingyu and the A-list actor Jeon Wonwoo get to meet each other one faithful day through the wonderful virtual world of Omegle, and haven't stopped talking ever since.

But even after all this time, one of them still doesn't know who the other is.

\---

Wonwoo's phone pinged in the middle of the meeting. His cheeks pinked when his manager threw him a disapproving look to which Wonwoo immediately apologized. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to mute it completely, but did caught a glimpse of the name who had send him an e-mail and he had to try really hard to hide his smile.

Looking up, he saw his manager's glare and he apologized once more as he was putting his phone back into his pocket. He was just glad that this meeting would soon come to an end., because he was honestly bored out of his mind. And not only that, his fingers were now also itching to see what kind of message Mingyu had sent him this time; perhaps some real intellectual question, or maybe some dumb joke he had heard somewhere. Whatever it was, it would mostl likely make him smile broadly and giggle like a kid.

"So, Wonwoo don't forget; hospital visit tomorrow morning." Bumzu said as he gathered the papers on his desk and put them in a nice pile.

"Yes, hyung."

"And the branch re-opening of the hospital that the company is sponsoring tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, hyung. I won't forget."

Bumzu gave a short nod. "Good. And please, for the love of god, don't embarrass your name. You're still young, I understand that, but it's time you learn, Wonwoo."

"I'm twenty-three!"

"Wonwoo,don't talk back to me. If you want to be treated as a twenty-three year old, then I suggest you would start to act. like. it."

"Yes, hyung." Wonwoo mumbled back and moved out of the room. God, he couldn't stand that man sometimes, well most of the times.

But, hey, at least he was done with that meeting now, and he could not wait to see what Mingyu had sent him. He just had to wait a little longer until he was actually went back to his apartment. He just couldn't let anyone know that he was talking to Mingyu. If his manager would find out he'd get a fit, for sure. He cocked his head at that thought, thinking; well at least something good would come from it then. He snickered and shook his head in a playful manner. 

It was weird to think he had gotten such a good relation with this one guy he met on Omegle at a lazy and boring Sunday afternoon, some roughly five weeks ago. Wonwoo could still recall that specific afternoon. They were both at the chat function (because Wonwoo could honestly not appear in the video-chat part of the site. If word were to come out that the currently most famous actor in Korea was chatting with strangers on camera, then the reporters would have a field day).

He'd been looking for a normal, non-creepy, conversation partner that afternoon, but all he'd gotten were messages like: 'ASL?', and honestly that wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted that day (and yes, he'd realized later that day that Omegle probably wasn't the best place when looking for a normal conversation). 

He had been pressing [Stop] and [Really?] for nearly fifteen times in a row, and had pretty much given up hope in find a non-wanking, non-sexual person, but then - then he stumbled upon Mingyu who had immediately started to write upon connecting: 

[ 'Hope you're not some perv, because honestly, click away now. I'm just waiting for the coffee beans to brew and so I'm looking for some random conversation partner while waiting. Don't know if you're the one?' ]

Wonwoo had smiled at the total randomness of that message and didn't know when he'd even began to reply, but somehow his fingers had typed a reply and pressed [Enter] before his mind had even registered that. And before he knew it he was drawn into the conversation with a complete stranger for nearly an hour and a half.

Time had been flying by, but Wonwoo felt good talking to this person. It felt freeing to talk (alright type) with someone who didn't know he was a famous person, but after those one and a half hours, Wonwoo had been none the wiser what his conversation partner's name was. He'd gotten an age (22), an occupation (coffee artisan) and a gender (male), but no name. So he made a brave move and asked it.

There had been a few seconds of silence and Wonwoo really thought he'd scared the guy away, but after ten seconds there was an answer: Mingyu.

Wonwoo replied with his own first name, because that was the least he could give Mingyu besides his age. He had already lied about his occupation and told Mingyu that he was working in management at some big company his father was the boss of. 

Two hours later, Mingyu had asked him if he was interested in continuing the conversation via email and Wonwoo had to think long and hard about that, but finally agreed to it. He gave Mingyu an alternative e-mail address of his that almost no one knew off besides his closest friends.

And that's how their friendship grew more and more over the weeks. He learnt little traits from Mingyu and what his everyday life looked like, and who his friends were. And he liked taking random photos of food or any other type of random thing Mingysometimes sent with his e-mails. They never showed his face, or his friends' faces, and Wonwoo was okay with that. He'd rather not sent Mingyu any pictures of himself either, mostly because he would not give Mingyu the feeling that he'd been lied to all along.

But Wonwoo had a secret of his own; he actually knew what Mingyu looked like.

Wonwoo opened to door to his room and pulled his phone out of his pocket before flopping down onto his king's size bed. He unlocked the screen as soon as he was in a comfortable position and his smile was instantly back on his face. It grew even more when he saw that Mingyu had sent two e-mails.

Wonwoo clicked the latest e-mail.

[ From: k_mn6yu  
Sent: 12:04

Hey, sorry for not saying good morning to you this morning. I had a crisis back at the coffe shop.

There was some stray cat that had gotten into my shop (at least, I think it was a stray anyways, because if it wasn't than the owners of the cat have some serious outrageous cat with no manners on their hands!). Anyways, it had gotten into the storage room and had put its claws into a bag of beans, ripping it open. Jfc! There were coffee beans… EVERYWHERE. Just kill me now.

The culprit was long gone when I found out of course, figures. I've only found some floury cat paw prints leading to a hole in the wall close to the door, so I had called a carpenter to see if he could fix it today. Still have to hear back from him about what time he'll come by. Grr, I hate waiting.

It's the tragic life of an artisan, I tell you!

But at least I have some wonderful staff that helped me cleaning up… and that at five in the morning. So please help to remind me that I have a huge thank you to give to Seokmin and Seungkwan. Not to Vernon, that lazy sod just clicked my call away! No lattes for him today!

But, anyways, after all this rambling, I just want say what I've wanted to say from the start of this message:

Good morning (although it's now 12:03, so I guess good afternoon as well).

-M ]

Xx

Wonwoo could already imagine a frustrated Mingyu going on a cat hunt, and then not being able to find the damn thing.

He couldn't wait to see what the second message was about and he quickly opened it.

[ From: k_mn6yu  
Sent: 12:43

Attachment: Americano

Also, I have a new coffee joke. Well, perhaps not a joke per se, but I thought it was hilarious. Because, well, I'm hilarious.

See attachment.

\- M

PS. I might need some more sleep. Might. ]

 

Wonwoo clicked the picture in the attachment and when it was fully loaded he nearly had to face-palm himself by the sheer stupidity of the picture, but at the same time it was sooo Mingyu. He just couldn't help but grin at it.

The picture was taken in the back of Mingyu's shop; he'd recognized that place from the numerous pictures Mingyu had sent him (which Wonwoo saved in a specially created folder). This time it was a picture of a bare cup of coffee with a flag of USA on top of it.

There was a comment typed at the top of the picture: Now this is what I call an americano!

Still smiling, Wonwoo opened a new e-mail and began typing.

 

[ To: k_mn6yu

Nooo, don't go to sleep. People want your coffees!

And at least the cat-crisis is averted right now, at least if the carpenter comes by today. If he doesn't, than perhaps you can tape some cardboard in front of the hole? Don't know if it'll work or that the cat will just claw right through it, I'm not that much of a handy man... nor having the ability to think like a cat.

And how will you thank the boys? Maybe give them a personal message on a brownie or something?

\- W

PS. Good morning/afternoon to you too.]

 

Wonwoo clicked [Send].

He then opened another webpage and went to his personal bookmarks to click the one he'd saved as 'Kim's Bread and Coffee' some three weeks ago. He had found the site after looking on the internet if he could find the coffee shop Mingyu owned and he got the right one after only two hits.

He sighed almost love-struck when the page had loaded completely and he could see Mingyu's picture. He was dressed in a black uniform and a comment below that said; Kim Mingyu, owner at Kim's Bread and Coffee.

And dammit, Mingyu was completely his type with his physique, shocking dark brown eyes that had a gentleness in them, and then there was that dark unruly mop of dark brown hair.

Damn! He was screwed and he knew it.

\---

 

Seungkwan popped his head around the swing door leading to the back of the coffee shop and saw Mingyu hugging a bowl with his left arm and stirring in the mixture with a wooden spoon he held in his right hand. Seungkwan heaved a sigh. 

"Mingyu, it's ten o'clock. You are supposed to be in the hospital in thirty minutes!"

"Yes, yes. Coming." Mingyu muttered, not really hearing what Seungkwan had said. He kept forcefully stirring the batch for his chocolate chip cookies until the bowl was ripped from his hands.

"Hey!"

"You, hospital, Now." Seungkwan told him, and going from the look in his eyes there was no room for negotiation either.

"Aye, Aye, sir." Mingyu mock saluted, but couldn't help that he let a grin appear when he saw Seungkwan's shake of his head. He then picked up the box of cupcakes and coffee take-outs and the keys of the company van and he was off.

\---

Wonwoo looked at his watch and saw it was nearly eleven. He was bored out of his mind, and his PR-manager was blabbing about what would happen when they would arrive at the hospital. He had gotten this speech so many times already that he could practically dream it. After all, this wasn't his first event to spoke into.

"Thank you, Jeonghan, I think I will manage." Wonwoo said with a sigh. The man opposite of him abruptly shut his mouth and gave a nod with his head.

Wonwoo refrained from an eye roll and decided to stare out of the car window instead. It was a beautiful day; there were no clouds in the air and there was a nice warm sun shining through the window. They were nearing the hospital and he was already prepped himself up for when they would arrive at the entrance. He knew he couldn't disappoint; he had to let him see that he was capable of the task that was laid out for him.

The car came to a stop and the driver got out to open Wonwoo's door. Wonwoo put on his diplomatic smile and walked up to the respective members of the hospital council welcomed him at the entrance.

"Mr. Jeon Wonwoo, it is our pleasure to welcome you here." The last man said and extended his hand towards Wonwoo. It was probably the director of board if Wonwoo judged the man's clothing.

"The pleasure is all mine." Wonwoo replied, gripping the man's hand in a handshake. He turned to the few photographers that stood at the side and waited a few seconds until the photos were taken before releasing the man's hand and following him inside.

He got a tour through the hospital, and was taken to the newest CAT-scan machines. Some people of the group told him the use of it and what new technology there was, but Wonwoo was pretty much lost in all the medical jargon. He nodded politely and asked for some clarification if he was really lost.

The next part of the tour was to go to the Paediatric wing of the hospital. Wonwoo had requested that himself. He had always loved children, and hoped that he would get one of his own one day.

Wonwoo snapped his attention back to the now when they walked into the ward and saw the staff of the ward standing in a line (what was up with people always standing in line for him?). He shook hands with everybody and at the end of the line was met by a little blushing girl that couldn't be older than six. She held a drawing out to him and Wonwoo got down on his knee before he accepted the drawing. Then he looked at it in full awe. "Is this for me?" Wonwoo asked and the little girl bit her lip while nodding her head.

"It is beautiful! I will definitely make sure that this one gets a pretty place in my room!"

The little girl beamed up at him, her eyes twinkled and Wonwoo couldn't help himself but smile at her. She turned around and pointed to a bed. "That is my bed."

"Oh, is it now? The one with all those bright drawings?"

The girl nodded again, "It's from my classmates."

"You have very nice classmates then. My classmates never got me anything."

The girl looked horrified by that revelation. "That is not nice!"

Wonwoo laughed, and looked down at the drawing. It were two stick figures; one small one with long brown hair, and a taller one with black hair.. Womwoo mused he must be the tall one, and the small one was this little girl.

"But it doesn't matter," Wonwoo said, "Now I've got this one and that is making everything alright."

The little girl smiled at him, but Wonwoo saw her eyes drooping. The girl's father (he assumed) came to them and took the girl by her hand. "I'm sorry, sir, she has been excited for meeting you this whole morning, and now I'm afraid she has tired herself out because of it."

Wonwoo stood up, and shook his head. "It's okay." He placed a hand on her brown hair, "Just get some sleep okay? It was nice meeting you." He got a sleepy nod from the little girl, before he nodded to the father.

Wonwoo went around some more beds and got some more drawings and presents and thanked everyone for their generosity. He had noticed that there were cupcakes on the side table of some beds and he just couldn't help to think about Mingyu.

He reached the last bed, and the boy in it was munching on the cupcake.

"Is it good?" Wonwoo asked and the boy nodded profusely. "They're the best!" The boy then looked around and pointed to the box on a table nearby. "There are still some, if you want." Wonwoo turned his head and walked to the table, his eyes nearly bulged when he saw which coffee shop they were from.

' Kim's Bread and Coffee '

These past weeks he'd been too much of a chicken to actually send someone over to the shop or go himself to buy him coffee and some sweets from the cafe, but now he had the chance to sample Mingyu's goods. He opened the box and there were indeed still some cupcakes left. Every cupcake had a different design on the frosting; there was a plane, a flower and a star. Wonwoo snickered, and decided to pick the one with the star before walking back to the bed.

"I picked this one." Wonwoo said to the boy with a wink.

"Mingyu hoped you would. He said the star one was made because you were coming!"

Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Mingyu's name, but he decided to play daft. "Oh, and who's Mingyu? Did he made these?"

The boy nodded. "Mingyu is coming here every month. And then he tells us stories, and gives us cookies or hot chocolate. They taste really good!"

Wonwoo's heart might be growing even more for the guy he never actually met in real life.

"That is nice of him. Is this Mingyu still here?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope, he had juuuust left when you came in."

So he could've seen Mingyu in real life if he'd just came a little sooner. Dammit!

"That's a shame. Wonwoo said.

 

His face fell a little, but he brought the smile back on his face when he turned to the kids. "I'm sorry, children. But I have to go again."

An series of "no's" and ''awww's" echoed through the ward and Wonwoo felt for them. And for what it was worth, he'd rather stay here as well than going to a stuffy company lobby.

Wonwoo lifted the cupcake still in his hand and tilted his chin up to it. "Thank Mingyu for me!"

\---

The car started to move and Wonwoo fished out his phone and turned it on. There were a few notifications, but most of them were boring things. Until he got to an e-mail from Mingyu. He immediately clicked that one to open.

[ From: k_mn6yu  
Sent: 15:43

I'm about to get off work, and I'm not sure how much time you still have to go, but good luck in those last minutes or hours. You can do it!

So, you might wonder what happened in the life of Mingyu today? Yes, no?

Well, I saw your namesake in the hospital today. Who? You might question, well no other  
than THE Jeon Wonwoo! But, well, what I saw is a big word. I merely caught a glance of him in the corridor. God, how many people can one guy have around him!?

I honestly wouldn't want to trade with him. Give me my anonymous life any day haha.

Have you ever met/seen him? Just wondering. He is one famous celebrity after all, isn't he?

Haha, wow, hear me rattle on about a man. Never mind. I just had to admit that he is good on the eye, don't you think?

Oh, uhm. I don't think this ever came up and I believe we haven't actually discussed this part yet, or have we? If not, than I'll tell you now. I'm gay. Out and proud. *waves rainbow flag* (okay, that might've been too stereotype)

Have I just ruined this?

I guess if I don't hear back from you, I assume you're some homophobe. But rest assured, I won't judge you about it, it's your opinion. (I might get a little sad about it though).

And I better shut up now.

So, yeah, well. I guess I'll hear from you, or not. Your choice.

Anyways, it was nice talking to you if I don't get a reply (although, I hope to get one).

\- M ]  
Wonwoo had to re-read that e-mail probably ten times before actually believing himself that Mingyu really wrote that he was gay. If this wouldn't be a match made in heaven, than Wonwoo didn't know what else it could be!

But then again, Mingyu still didn't know who he was. And he couldn't tell him either because Mingyu himself said that he wanted an anonymous life. Who was he then to swoop in in Mingyu's life and take that away from him?

God, he hated his life right this moment.

Sighing, he opened a new e-mail.

 

[ To: k_mn6yu

Actually, that is a huge relief. To know that you're gay I mean, because, well, I'm gay too. Or maybe bisexual?

I'm – you could say I'm still in the closet. So far actually that I could see Narnia!

The thing is, the people… they're – let's just say that they wouldbe thrilled to learn I am gay, or bisexual.

It's just really difficult.

And… how does a person know he's bisexual? I've still not figured it out. Girls have been thrown at me all my life (mostly from friends of friends ), so I pretty much don't know anything else. But I'm not sure if I actually feel a lot for them. A bit, I guess?

Does that make me a shallow person?

So does that makes me gay, or bi?

I'm really clueless about it.

Sorry for oversharing this to you. Will this make things weird between us? I hope not.

Let's go back to how things were, but we now know more about each other.

Okay?

\- W

PS. I'm the Wonwoo you wrote about. The actor, Jeon Wonwoo. ]

Wonwoo shook his head and deleted the PS before hitting [Send]. If he was going to tell Mingyu that he was Wonwoo, the actor Wonwoo of Korea, than he would very well tell that to Mingyu in person.

He leaned his elbows on his desk and placed his head into his hands. God, has he done a good thing to tell Mingyu about him like that? He'd never told anyone else besides that one guy he met at a dinner party.

\--- 

 

Seungkwan popped into the back of the coffee shop with a grin on his face, especially when she saw that Mingyu's eyes widened.

"Oh no, not another one is it?"

Seungkwan's grin widened into a smile and moved his hands from behind his back. Into them he held a small package. It's been a whlr since he's been receiving packages from an anonymous person. He tried to search for anything (letters or post-its that says his/her identity) but there's none. 

"Oh yes, your admirer has struck once again." He handed the small package, that wasn't particularly bigger than a post-it, over to Mingyu and then sat down on one of the stools. He had one arm supporting on the bench and his head placed on her hand. He nodded tot the package. "Go on, open it."

Mingyu sighed deeply as if being annoyed, but deep down he knew that that was all mock anyway. Secretly he liked the messages this anonymous sender started to send him three weeks ago.

He cut the ribbon and removed the top of the small box. And like the other packages, this one also contained only one piece of paper with a quote written on it.

[ YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOT IT BAD, WHEN YOU MISS SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER HAD. ]

Mingyu held the paper up to Seungkwan to read and her hands immediately went to her heart. "awww. How sweet!"

"Oh, stop it."

"You act like you don't like it, but I can tell you like it."

"I don't even know who it is! Don't even know if it's a guy or a girl who sends these packages."

"Maybe it's Soonyoung, he always asks for you."

"Because we grew up together. Besides, remember that he's married… to Jihoon."

"Oh, yes. Right." Seungkwan mumbled. He crossed his arms over each other and began to pace back and forth. His mouth wiggled from side to side. "Who could it be, who could it be…?"

"Well, if you have that answer let me know, okay? I need to move on and get these cookies into the oven."

Suddenly Mingyu heard a sharp intake of breath and then banging on the table. He turned around to see Seungkwan slap his hand repeatedly on the workbench.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned for his friends mental well-being.

"I know who it could be, how couldn't I make that link from day one!"

"uhm.. care to tell who you think it is?"

"Mystery Wonwoo, of course!" Seungkwan squeaked.

Mingyu looked at his friend with a frown. "Of course it isn't him." He thought for a few seconds with a slight pout. "No, he would've told me. And besides, he doesn't have my address."

"But he knows your name and that you own a coffee shop. Plus he has your e-mail address. These days you can come far with only those little pieces of information."

"Okay, first, creepy. Second, why wouldn't he just ask for my address if he wanted it? And third, no, it just couldn't be him. He would've told me. Would he?"

"I can't think of anyone else that could be it." Seungkwan told his friend.

"No." Mingyu shook his head. "No. Really? Wonwoo? I don't think --- no. Really?"

Seungkwan heaved his shoulders up. "Why not just ask him?"

"Oh, yes, great plan. Except one teeny tiny problem --- what if it isn't him? Huh, what then?"

"Then nothing, you move on with your life."

Mingyu sighed. "I'll think about it. Now, let's get back to work."

\---

Chan moved back into the car. He didn't even had the time to close the door properly, or Wonwoo was pushing his head between the two seats. "And? Did the guy you gave it to, give it?"

"Yes, sir. The postman handed it over to the guy who then took it to the back, just like the other three times."

"Okay, good." Wonwoo released the breath he held for nearly the whole time Chan was inside, and he sat back in his seat. It was a good thing that Chan was a loyal bastard that wouldn't tell anybody where he went, or otherwise he would never be confident enough to have Chan deliver those packages to Mingyu.

"Sir, if I may suggest something?" Chan asked after a moment and looked into his rear-view mirror.

"Yes?"

"You could give it to him directly."

Wonwoo blanched and his eyes widened enormously.

Chan cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to be so bold, sir. Forget that I said it."

"No! I mean, I – I" Wonwoo shook his head. "I can't. Not yet."

Chan gave a short nod. "Shall I escort you back home?"

"Yes, please."

\---

His phone beeped and he was all the more grateful for that distraction. He fished it out of his pocket and saw in his notifications that Merlin had sent him an e-mail. He clicked it open despite his parents sitting not yet three feet away from him.

 

[ From: k_mn6yu

Sent: 10:42

Hey,

Maybe a weird question, but, have you been sending me things?

And with things I mean small boxes with a quote in it. (God, I kinda hope it's you, because otherwise this is very awkward, and I hope you'll forget I even sent you this)

Also, it's been almost two months since we first began to write each other. Do you, perhaps, want to meet? Or at least exchange photographs? I'm quite curious about the man I'm talking to.

\- M ]

 

\----

Mingyu jmped up from where he was filling some plastic cups for orders when the swing door between the back and front of the coffee shop swung open and slammed against the wall.

"Hansol! Dammit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

His friend went silently towards the workbench and slapped a piece of paper on the table. Mingyu quirked an eyebrow at it. "And this is supposed to be…"

"A big fucking plot twist, that's what this is."

"Hansol, use more words. " Mingyu said calmly and put his piping bag down. He first wiped his hands on his work clothes before lifting the piece of paper. The information on it only made him frown at his friends. "What's this? Are you making a presentation about Jeon Wonwoo or something?"

"No."

Mingyu sighed. "Sol, I don't have time for cryptic stuff. Either tell me what the point of this is, or go back to the front. I think I heard the bell chiming."

Will crossed his arms in front of him.

"Seungkwan is covering the front. Now, what I'd like to know is why you are so utterly clueless."

"Hey!"

"Mingyu, really, you are. I've done some hacking on your phone –"

"Hey!" Mingyu squawked again.

"and I've found out who the person is you've been e-mail back and forth with."

Mingyu gave a snort. "And you think that it's Jeon Wonwoo." His lips pressed together. "I'm pretty sure the guy has more things to do than to e-mail a lowly soul like me."

"My hacking skills never failed me. You of all people should know that, remember the time I hacked your webcam and --"

"If you say one more word about that, I'm going to maul you with coffee stirrers!"

Hansol smirked. "I'd rather not. But anyways, it's true. I checked, double checked. Triple checked even! It's him Mingyu, believe it or not."

Mingyu sat heavily down and picked the piece of paper again. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it you should. Has he ever replied back to the message of you wanting to meet him?"

Mingyu nodded. "Last night. It was around midnight when he sent it, but I had only read it when I woke up. He wants to meet me."

\---

"So, do we know him?"

The blush on Wonwoo's cheeks deepened even more at this whole conversation.

After admitting he was gay, [ yes he did. ] His managers brought up the case of the mysterious package sending business that Wonwoo seemed to be in the past few weeks not much time after. Both of them were now staring back at him, looking quite content if he might add.

"I don't think so." He mumbled back to his managers.

"So where did you two met?" Bumzu asked and Wonwoo bit his lip at that question.

"I actually never did?" He admitted finally.

He heard Rania gasp. "But how?"

"We sorta met online. His name is Mingyu."

His manager was immediately ready to lecture Wonwoo about it. "Wonwoo, you must know that meeting people online is --"

"Yes, hyung, I know." Wonwoo interrupted. "But this is different, trust me. And for what it's worth, he doesn't actually know it's me he's talking to, he just knows that my name is Wonwoo. But when I'm getting an e-mail from him it's, it's… I get…" Wonwoo sighs. "I can't explain."

Little to his own knowledge, his whole face lit up as he talked about Mingyu, and his managers shared a knowing smirk. A smirk Wonwoo caught.

"What? What's that secret smirk about?"

"I think it's time you tell me everything you know about the man," Rania said, still eyeing his the other before actually turning back to Wonwoo,"Because, I think it's time you finally meet him."

And so Wonwoo told everything there was to know about Mingyu with a big smile.

\---

Mingyu switched on the coffee machine, and stretched his arms far above his head with an accompanied yawn. Starting work at 4:30 in the morning was normal for him these past years, but he'd still admit that he'd rather lie in for just a couple more hours. But that won't do, there are breads to bake and coffees to make.

Hansol should be here around five, and the boys won't come in until eight. He kind of liked of having those first thirty minutes to himself, made him wake up properly and get his thoughts together. Sometimes he'd even take a pic to send to Wonwoo, but after what he'd learnt from Hansol, he wasn't so sure if he could continue their e-mailing… let alone meeting each other! What would a famous actor (if it was really true, that is) want with someone like him? He had nothing to offer apart from some coffee and pastries.

With a shake of his head, he pushed those thoughts aside and got himself a nice steaming hot cup of coffee that he enjoyed while reading the morning newspaper. He had to snigger to himself when he read his horoscope.

[ Something surprising will happen today, don't be surprised. ]

[ Horoscopes, always so bloody cryptic and frankly don't making any sense. ]

Mingyu chuckled again when he heard a knock on the door. Hansol had either forgot or lose his key once again. With a shit-eating grin he opened the back door. 

"Lost your key again? – oh." His grin fell instantly off his face when it wasn't Hansol at the door but somebody else.

"Uhm.. hi?"

Mingyu looked around him. He certainly didn't like the other two guys staring back at him.

"I can explain?" Wonwoo offered.

Mingyu gave a sarcastically snort. "Yes, I think that would be best." He stepped away from the door to open it a little more. "On one, condition." Mingyu interrupted when Wonwoo set one foot forward. "Tom and Jerry will stand outside." He said referring to his bodyguards.

Wonwoo turned around and gave a nod to the two men, even though both seemed rather reluctant to let him get in alone.

"Okay," Mingyu waved to the couple of stools around his workbench. "Say what you want to say."

Wonwoo sat down and for the first time got a real good look at the man he spent over two months chatting with. His picture did him no justice, he was bloody gorgeous in real life.

He knew he was drifting off, he had come here because he wanted to explain himself, so that's what he should do. "You don't seemed… surprised?

"No," Mingyu answered and crossed his arms. "My horoscope told me not to. Want some coffee?"

Wonwoo frowned, "What?"

Mingyu turned away from the coffee machine. "I asked if you want some coffee."

Wonwoo as a bit thrown off. "Oh, sure. Just a dash of milk, please."

Mingyu sighed deeply as he prepared the coffee. "Just, don't be so formal." Mingyu came walking back to the workbench and planted the coffee in front of Wonwoo and sat down on the free stool.

"So you're really him." Mingyu murmured, eyeing Wonwoo intensely.

"Uhmm, yes." Wonwoo said, lifting his cup to keep himself busy. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't me that figured it out, it was Hansol. He's quite the master hacker." Mingyu's eyes widened. "Forget that I've said that! Please, don't let your fans bash my friend!"

Wonwoo gave a loud snort, almost choking himself on the coffee. "I won't say a thing."

"Oh, well, that's good. For Hansol, I mean."

"It seems so."

There fell a heavy silence in the room. Wonwoo was trying to find ways to start their conversation on a lighter ground, while Mingyu was looking down to his mug and silently stirring it with his spoon.

"I wanted to tell you," Wonwoo finally said and Mingyu looked up to him. "I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, or even worse not wanting to write me again. I didn't want to lose what we had."

"Had?" Mingyu asked.

"Hm?"

"You said, had." Mingyu said again. "Does this mean we're already through?"

"No!" Wonwoo coughed. "I mean, I certainly don't want that, but I don't think it's up to me now."

"I don't want that either." Mingyu began to stir his coffee again, more as a distraction than to anything else, "But seriously, how would this even work? I'm sure I can't just call your company and ask to speak to you."

"There is something that's called a smartphone, Mingyu, We're living in the twenty-first century after all. And only the closest of friends will get my personal number, so there will be no interferences from other people required."

"Ugh, those deep words." Mingyu teased. "Stooo--op."

Wonwoo just offered a smile for a second before turning more serious once again. "But, honestly. I want to know where you stand with this. If you don't want to go on, I'll respect that, but I want to know for sure. And if you do, than we can just figure the rest out."

"I need some time to think, Wonwoo, I can't decide right now."

"Oh, okay," Wonwoo stood up and grabbed a small rectangular card out of his pocket. "This is my number, call or text me when you have decided and then I'll take care of the rest."

Wonwoo began to move towards the door, but Mingyu caught him by the elbow. "Why don't I just e-mail you?"

The smile Wonwoo got from Mingyu was pretty much all the answer he needed.

\---

A YEAR LATER

 

"Are you really ready for this, Mingyu?" Wonwoo looked worried. "After we go out, there's no way back."

"I think I am." Mingyu nodded. How they managed to shield him off from the press and press' radar this year was a mystery to him. But he wanted the secrecy so he and Wonwoo could see how their friendship would go and possibly even go further than that. The moment that he met Wonwoo's parents and his managers and bosses was scaring the shit out of him, but after being introduced to them he learnt that there was nothing to be scared off. He'd never thought that they would be so welcoming, but then again he had only some news articles to form that opinion on.

The boys had, of course, gone absolute bat-shit crazy after finding out that it was not only Wonwoo that sent him those mysterious packages, but that that Wonwoo was Jeon Wonwoo at that.

Yes, this past year was a lot to take in to but he wouldn't wanted to miss it for the world, and now he wanted the world to know what a great boyfriend he had.

Wonwoo's face was lit up with relief that Mingyu hadn't changed his mind.

"Okay then. Here we go." He opened the door from the car and got out, Mingyu soon followed.

A number of reporters cluttered around the pair. Pictures were taken from all sides. "Mr. Jeon! Who's your friend?"

Wonwoo smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Kim Mingyu."

THE END


End file.
